My Savour
by silvia silver elf
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by pirets!Inuyasha has to go after her, will they both come out alive?...
1. my savoir

My Savour

"Today is the day I tell Inuyasha that I love him" thought Kagome as she jumped out of her bed. She had gone home to get more supplies and to freshen up. Kagome ran down the stairs to the kitchen to help her mom cook breakfast. An hour later she was out the door and on her way down the well.

As she ran to kiada's hut she began to get nervous. Inuyasha was in a nearby tree and sensed her nervousness so he came down saying " what took you so long? You have been gone for days! Do you actually want to find the jewel shards, because if you don't you can just go home. " Kagome was speechless and for a minute just stared at him as if he had nine eyes. Coming to her senses and feeling like an idiot Kagome said " oh grow up it's only been three days you don't have to be such an idiot you idiot!" he jumped back into the tree with one jump and stormed to himself things that Kagome did not hear either because he was saying it so low or because Kagome was running away. Kagome ran threw the woods ignoring the sharp branches and rocks. She ran to a shore where she tripped over a rock and fell to her knees crying. Crying so hard that she did not see a ship or the pirates encircle her. She was grabbed and tied before she even knew what was going on.

Inuyasha sat regretting his harsh and idiotic words. " Does she love me? I

know I love her, does she care for me?..."


	2. The Promise

**The promise**

**The clothes fit like they were made for her as she walked out of the cabin in them. the clothes were not fancy yet they kept most of the heat out. The captain came up behind her and placed a head piece on her head of the same light blue as the dress and he attempted to put on a face cover but she declined grabbing it and putting it on her herself. ( ever have one of those genie dolls? Ya that's what she is wearing)the heat quickly got to scorching hot and Kagome got seasick for the next six days.**

**Inuyasha stood at the bow of the ship watching the horizon for any signs for a ship. A hole crew and captain were hurrying , yelling and doing the things that need doing behind the hanyou but all he heard was the last words he had said to her. "I am so sorry I will make it up to you Kagome I promise..."**

**"It has been six days why are we not seeing anything!" demanded Inuyasha of the captain of his ship (or at least the ship that he had taken from the harbor) Inuyasha smiled to himself as he remembered the look of the captains face when he had demanded that they leave at that instant. the captain got the ship to leave harbor in that hour. The captain was speechless "I do not know they have a half a days ride ahead of us it will take time! and..." The captain went silent as he saw Inuyasha's face go hard and deadly " I had better see a ship by tonight YOU HEAR?" Inuyasha went back to his stance at the bow with his hands behind his back "Please be alright Kagome"...**

**Kagome was treated like a queen with the best of food and with respect, no one slept in her room and there was always a bath of sea water ready for whenever she chose to have one. the heat made her have about three a day and Kagome even got an endless change of clothes usually fitting her pretty well, no one understood why she cried during the day and night. Inuyasha had broken her heart and it physically heart as well as mentally. Kagome was not aloud on deck all the time and was locked in her room many times but once she calmed down she actually started to note some comforts such as she was not the only girl on ship there were at least seven others though she never saw them she occasionally heard them "at least I am not alone" she would think to herself. Anything to take her mind off of the question of " is Inuyasha going to save me?" Just then the captain walked into her room with a slight nock " hello, mmm... my name is ... captain Dreary... we will arrive next week... hear is a chest of clothes I hope they fit you well mmm (someone came in at that moment and put a chest of clothes down then left ) ... you are aboard the fear enjoy the time you have haha..."**

**That night there was a hurricane that smashed one of the ships...**

**reviews would be nice**


	3. The awakoning

Kagome awoke in a small cabin. feeling the soft flow of the tide taking the ship away. The sound of waves hitting the ship was scary to Kagome"where am I? will Inuyasha come to my rescue? At these words she started to cry.

An hour or so later a man came in with some dead rats that they called meat and some stuff that smelt like poop that they called " grub " Kagome declined the food and tried to talk to the man but he would not listen nor answer and left as soon as he finished his food. Apparently they where to eat together. Kagome gave up talking to him and curled into her blanket in the corner. the blanket being the only furniture in the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS NOT HERE SHE RAN IN THIS DIRECTION!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome's very shocked mother "She left yesterday morning bright and early with enough supplies to do for a week at least. If she is not with you where could she be? She is probably at a hot spring with Songo but you should take better care for her. Well you should get going before you lose her smell" Little did she know that her daughter's sent was already to old for even the best of noses like Inuyasha's to sniff out.

Inuyasha gave his best efforts to smell even a hint of her but not a trace was found. Inuyasha asked around the town and those that would talk to him said they had not seen her but they also said there was a mysterious ship that had just left harbor that morning.

As Inuyasha ran to the harbor he thought "could she have been on that ship? she would never go, at least not by choice...I did the wrong doing and that is why she took off in the first place... What am I thinking I have to go after her. Hold on Kagome I am coming."...

Kagome was grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged on deck where there were about fifty peaple laughing at her. Red faced Kagome looked around where she saw a man with his back top her watching the waves. He turned around and Kagome saw an old man old enough to be her grandfather with yellow teeth and scars allover his face and dirty rag type clothes "here change yer cloths" he said with a growl as he threw an old at onepointlightblue kimino at her. Everyone looked expectantly at her. Kagome turned sharply around and walked back inside ignoring the cat calls and boo's.


	4. Demons, Islands and Slavery

**Demons, islands and slavery**

Inuyasha awoke from his bed in a cold sweat. "Just a nightmare" he thought to himself as he sat back on his pillow he aknowledged that there was a very bad storm outside and all the crew was silent "what the" he never got to finish that sentence before the ship turned upside down succesfully tossing him from his bed like a rag doll. the ship turned back over and Inuyasha found himself in the hall. He ran on deck as fast as he could. The ship did two more donuts with Inuyasha before he reached the deck. Not a soul was there, but to no surprise with the way the ship was rolling. Inuyasha barely closed the door in time to stay inside otherwise he would have been sucked out as the ship turned upside down. An hour later of the insufferable rolling Inuyasha heard something he will not soon forget. He heard a loud hear-popping smash and then he saw the water crash in with so much force that it smashed him into the door he had previously closed and took him and the door out of the ship. Inuyasha was then torn from the door and sucked in so many different directions that he could not tell witch way was up or down or side to side for that matter.

Kagome awakened to the sound of lightening so strong that she for a moment thought that Inuyasha had caught up to the ship. her hopes were dashed when she heard the lighting again. A man came into her room, "the captain?' thought Kagome. He tied a scrambling Kagome up and tossed her into a sac then carried her out on his shoulder into the storm and onto a lifeboat. There were ten boats altogether each one bearing a female in a sac. the captain jumped into the boat that had Kagome and ordered his men to start rowing. the wind was full of might and the rain and thunder so strong he could not even hear his voice. Yet his crew took off into the ten storey high waves and onto the island about a mile in shore. Two of the boats sank but all arrived alive.

Kagome was soaked the instant she was hauled outside, she had no idea what was going on, the wind was to strong to tell her she was in a lifeboat. The next thing she heard was laughter, the wind leave and the rain stop, so her guess was that she was inside, and

she was correct. Kagome was brought into another room and taken out of the sac by a very beautiful girl. "you will learn to love your new master no worries" the girl giggled and after untiing Kagome walked to a nearby dresser which she opened and pulled out new clothes the color of rich red stitched with gold and red rubies. Jewelry to match was next to be brought out of another dresser. the room was huge fifty feet wide and one-hundred feet long with rich beds lining the walls. Each bed had curtains for privacy and each bed was its own color."My name is Helen..." "wow I have never seen so many silks and gold in my life!" Kagome thought as she studied the walls. Helen was a beautiful girl with so much gold,

and jewels on her she could have fed all the poor people in any country. The clothes that were given to Kagome were beautiful too " If this king thinks that he can win my heart with money he is wrong. hmf!" said Kagome out loud. Helen looked weirdly at her then said " would you like some time alone so you can recoup? I thought you might be hungry so I had supper persponed but if you are not hungry..." "oh I am starved! sorry I guess I am just worried about a friend." said Kagome " oh one of your friend were captured with you ? well they are on the next floor in the other wife halls, before you ask, a wife hall is a hall like this room. This room is a wife hall it beds fifty wives there are about eight of them (giggle). Well you can design your room later come down for supper follow me" with another giggle she lit a candle, opened the door and left without even checking to see if Kagome was following. " what choice do I have?" thought Kagome as she followed.


	5. The last surviver and the first order

**chapter five**

**THE MEETING OF THE KING**

Kagome followed the girl to a room the size of a ballroom. The room was filled with mostly women but there were a few guards talking and laughing with some of the women. "There must be at least three hundred women in here! why are there so much?" asked Kagome to Helen. "we are all wives of master although most of us die of old age before even meeting him, I have met him, old and ugly, very rude and a demon of some kind. He gave me a neckless and said it would match my eyes. giggle sometimes we get sold but only if we are not wanted or not pretty enough tears form I was almost sold, I was still heartbroken over... him wipes tears from her eyes" at this point Kagome took a better look at the girl and saw powder blue eyes, red lips blond hair and a innocent smile. She looked very frail and young, about fifteen to be exact. "Where are you from Helen?" asked Kagome with peaked curiosity as Helen walked to two empty chairs and they ordered what they wanted to eat. Helen had not been joking when she had said that they would wait for her to come down, everyone apparently had a maid and a guard and everyone made dinner orders when Kagome had sat down. As the food came Helen said " I am from a place called Greece, I was going to marry a royal guard head captain... which is a grate honor but I was kidnaped and he killed.sad glassy eyes so where are you from? or are you not ready to talk about it?" Helen said this with slight smile at the end. " I was the girl that all men wanted to marry in my village, I was able to fall in love with the head guard of the royal palace, he loved me too, we saw a future together. It's not all that bad here though you don't even have to work. You just need to look as good as possible every day just in case today is the day he comes home. I've been captured for about a year now. And never been touched except when he took my had to give me the neckless " Helen said this with a mixture of fear and happiness, as though she did not know how to feel on the mater " Where does he go that he is gone so long? what is his name and why does he have so many wives?" asked Kagome as she finished her dinner and the desert was served "I do not know his name, to be honest I do not particularly care, not to be rude. I think he has so many wives because he likes to show us off to his friends or he likes variety either way and he goes away because he likes to travel, he is gone for years at a time. Sometimes he will go on a journey that is so long that when he comes back all of his wives are gone from old age of coarse replaced with new ones. Eat up and stop worrying. Oh, a warning to you, this place is always swarmed with pirets some in masters liege and some not there are to many to keep eye on so do not travel outside stay in your room if you can help it or you will not like the outcome, if you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong all men are slayed if they come up to you, not including the guards of course. now thats enough of my babbling come to bed." with the meal finished Kagome walked with Helen.

Kagome awoke to someone in her bedroom moving around. A loud thud

was heard along a loud grunt from a female. "who is that?" asked Kagome to the darkness. " oh sorry to wake you I was just getting up to take a bath before they are all taken. There is two hundred of us and only fifty baths. I thought I would get a head start, are you one of the new girls?" said the darkness "yes" said Kagome "My name is Sharry" said Sharry " mine's Kagome" "If you want a head start on a bath come with me" said Sharry as she finally found the door and opened it to go. "hold on" said Kagome throwing on a white housecoat that had been given to her by Hellen. The light showed Sharry to be a girl with long deep red hair and huge emerald green eyes, she was wearing an emerald housecoat with shoes to match.

The bathroom was the size of thirty houses with doors lining the walls.

Each door lead to a room with some stairs and as you walked down the stairs you walked into nice hot water that smelled like wild flowers. There was a ledge that held all the soaps, shampoos, conditioners and fluffy white towels. Kagome wasn't stupid enough to fall for this trick " He still thinks that he can buy my heart, well he is wrong!" thought Kagome. A guard came up behind her "Are you going in or am I pushing you? by the way I am your guard David and this is your maid Laura" the guard pointed her to the door where an old lady hurried in with a platter of make-up, clothes, jewelry and other girl necessities of _that_ like.

The guard left but not before telling Laura that if Kagome was to present trouble to call him he would be in the hall. "Inuyasha is going to save me any day now, so I only have to deal with this a few more days. No use running away it would only prolong my rescue" Thought Kagome as she took off her housecoat and descended the steps into the water. She was not completely naked, she was wearing a long-sleeved white silk nightgown that reached her ankles, and underwear.

Inuyasha awoke on his stomach with sand in his mouth and all over him. he was on a tropical island. The ship's wood was everywhere but there appeared to be none of the crew around. Inuyasha did not care, he had to go save Kagome. " Hold on Kagome... Im coming..." said Inuyasha as he dragged himself up and walked in the direction that the ship was last seen.

What no r's well thats not fair! pouts like an eight year old. well why don't I just kill off Inuyasha and sell kagome off to some sailor? I could! I'll even accept flames come on one r and Inuyasha and Kagome might live happily ever after. might. yes this could be black mail but come on will it cost you?


	6. Continual problems

**Continual problems**

Inuyasha ran on it has been a week since the crash he wasn't going to wait around he ran in the direction the ship had been going in.

Kagome's POV:

"There" said her gaurd, David as he did the last chain. Kagome had tried to run away and now landed herself in the dungeon, chained to the wall. Her gaurd left her alone with Helen " you braught this upon yourself you know oh you are so lucky that you were caught! Where would you have gone if you had gone away? oh you are so stupid where would you have gone?" said Helen as she moaned as if in pain. As if she were in the chains and Kagome were the one that was giving the talking to. "How long will I be down here?" asked Kagome as she turned away, as best she could being chained and all. "for a week, how could you?" said Helen in that high pitched whine of hers "Go away" Ordered Kagome. As Helen left Kagome's thoughts ran to Inuyasha " Inuyasha are you coming for me, it's been to long, where are you?" said Kagome, out loud, she had been doing that a lot lately. "what was that?" inquired Helen as she looked back. " nothing" said Kagome. Helen left and Kagome's thoughts returned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha's demonic eyes saw a castel in the far distance. Inuyasha's legs were already going as fast as they could go. He has been running as fast as he could for the past week and a half, none stop. Suddenly he was surrounded by demons, all closing in on him. He was so tired that he could only kill about five before feeling a tear streaming hit to the head and all going black.

When Inuyasha awoke he found himself chained to a wall, hands high above his head and feet chained to the floor. No one was in the room with him that Inuyasha could sense but the headache was so bad that he was afraid to look up and take a good look, or even to smell for anyone. Inuyasha fell back into slumber.

Kagome's POV:

Someone in a brown sac was brought in, taken out of the bag and chained to the wall straight ahead of her. There were so many people in the room that she could not see who was there. There was only one window so the person and herself could not see each other. Kagome stood in panic, what if the guy ahead of her was a demon? After the hours passed and the guy showed no sign of movement nor flame so Kagome guessed that he was asleep. Still taking no chances she ever so slowly sat down, then lay down. It must have taken her hours to lie down she was so careful. Once laying down she fell into a safe slumber. Little did she know why...


	7. a strangers pain

**A strangers pain.**

Kagome's POV:

Kagome woke up to a noise " what was that?" she thought, then it came to her he was awake. He was almost awake but she did not know that nor did she know that he had a head ache for then she would not have done what she did next do. Screaming for her life a paniced Kagome panicked even further.

Inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha woke up to someone screaming, in such an empty space and with such a headache he could not tell if it was a girl or boy, man or wife nor did he care, he had to shut it up. He threw a claw attack at the throut then the gaurds came in and started yelling. The world was swirling and quickly going black. The last thing he saw was someone being taken out with a caot draped over it's head and body. Then the world left him...


	8. Wraps of the truth

**Wraps of the Truth**

Kagome's POV:

Kagome felt a sharp pain in her right arm, it was so strong that she just screamed louder, if such a thing was possible. When the gaurds came in they new emidiately what happened, they unchained her, threw a coat over her, and took her out to the hospital wing. Where she was emediately chained to the bed and bandaged.

three weeks later...

Inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha woke up, it was his first time since the incedent happend. The only good news was that his headache had somewhat lifted and that his strength had returned greatly.

After a few hours a lady came in dressed in gold silk. "hello, how is your head? my name is Helen, are you here for someone?" "yes, Inuyasha" he stamered, his whole body was stiff including his jaw. "her name is Kagome, can you take me to her?" she showed surprise and confusion at this "no, why did you hurt my friend?" she asked. Inuyasha then noticde that she was standing at his side, where he could not reach due to the cuffs. "I did not mean to harm your friend, I had a headache and he would not stop screaming. How is Kagome, can you atleast tell me that? is she alive?" said Inuyasha. Helen seemed amused at the point of him calling Kagome a "he" "Kagome is alright, we feared death for many days but she pulled threw and is at the moment still chained in a medical room." At this point she turned to leave but Inuyashaput fire in her way of the door "who hurt her? I'll tare him apart!" Helen was so frightened she forgot she had gaurds and her promise that she would not mention who did that to her friend Kagome " you did" she said in a wisper. Inuyasha was so shocked that he opened his fire for her to leave, his concentration on something else. "imposible, isn't it?" Inuyasha thought to himself. Suddenly the chains loosend and he landed on his face. you can guess the swear words he cussed at that! there was food at his side and water so he drank and ate as much as he could...

Kagome's POV:

While Inuyasha was stuffing himself with food Kagome was just waking up, it being dawn and all. "alright missy time for you to rebandage" said the docter as he threw some bandages on her bed then turned back to his work, cleaning his book shelf. "When can I go?" said kagome as she bandaged herself with one hand, her other hand was still chained to the bed rail. "When you have healed completly from that wound, completly. Then you will go back down in the dungeon to fulfil your sentence for two more days." Just then Helen came in and told the guy to beat it, in nicer words. when he did leave she walked over to Kagome and sat on her bed "I met up with an Inuyasha." she said. Kagome sat up excitedly "he hasn't forgoten about me!" said Kagome "shh" hushed Helen as she brought out a key...


	9. keys of hope

Kagome and Helen sat trying all the keys for a perfect fit they all looked the same. When they did find the right one Kagome ran to the medical cabinet and filled the bag that Helen had given to her with extra bandages, then they both ran to the dungeon, Kagome stood watch and Helen went down to unchain Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's POV the wench with gold hair came down with a slight smile on her face "found her" she said "realy how is she? Did I really hurt her? Is she hurt bad?" I ask. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" she said as she held up a ring of keys...

A few minutes later Inuyasha ran up the stairs and down the hall, doing a nice bala type smash into Kagome as she turned to check out the noises that he was making. They got up and silently ran off into the dark. After countless twists and turns Helen stopped and opened a door to the left. To Inuyasha and Kagome all the doors looked the exact same, wooden and solid. Behind the door was the kitchen for the palace. Helen ran to the food storage and filled a backpack with as much food as would fit then they ran into the hall and took even more twists and turns. After about an hour they were out and running to a ship that would leave in the morning tide. Once on they all travelled to the storage area and sat behind the barrels. Kagome and Inuyasha held each other and went to sleep ...

Review? Please? Review another chapter.


	10. hide away

The next morning Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she was the first one up out of the three runaways and she was in Inuyasha's arms. They were on a blanket behind some barrels. Kagome sat up and untangled herself from a certain demon who was having a good sleep, then she sat on one of the barrels. Kagome could hear the crew running above her and it sent shivers up her spine. Inuyasha's arm went up, wrapped around her and yanked her to his position on the blanket and flatly refused to let her go nor to wake up.

"Inuyasha" giggled a struggling Kagome as she tried to getup. Kagome let out a sigh as she gave up on getting up and tried to wake him "Inuyasha! Getup you big oaf!... Quick somebodies coming" she said as a last resort. Inuyasha jumped up and was ready for battle as he searched the empty-of-any-men room.

"What the-" he started but was abruptly cut off by Kagome's laughter as she laughed her heart out

"why you little" Inuyasha said as he jumped down and tickled her.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh you guys are going to give us away!" said Helen as she emerged from even deeper in the ship, apparently there was another storage area below the one they were in. Helen came in with another clutch of women all dressed in gold, jewels and silks.

"What the- why is everyone dressed so well?" said the poor confusedhanyou.

There were about fifteen new girls in plain sight

"we are running. This boat is part of an armada. There are thirty ships altogether and all the wives of master are on board on one of the ships. Going deeper into the ship Inuyasha and Kagome saw there were about eighty other women

"wow I'm the only guy here, this'll be fun!" said Inuyasha. There was a loud smack and Inuyasha had a red hand mark on his face, Kagome could not sit the naughty hanyou for fear of the ship getting a hole and sinking.

Kagome jumped about three feet high when the door suddenly slammed open and a man walked in backwards, apparently yelling at someone. Everyone hid, Kagome hid behind the barrels with Inuyasha. The man opened the barrel Inuyasha and Kagome were behind and took some water out with a bucket he held in his hand. When he was done he walked out. The hole room sighed...

>>.. 

I know it's short but me computer has a virus or something so im on my school comp. I am working on the other chapters too. Please review and tell me how you like it.

special thanks to:

wolfgrl1423- I'm glad it was a pleasurefor you! and I liked that part too...I do try to play the part of Inuyasha well, I am happy that I succeeded

aries-they have pirets in feudal Japan if I say they do! pouts use your imagination!

kag2inu-I read your story, interesting

cathren-the-elf- I am glad you like my story. I was going to have Sheshomarou save her or mabe Kouga but changed my mind when I thought of poor inuyasha who I was going to kill off...so I changed my mind

gymgurl520- I amvery happyyou like my wrighting so much and I am updating ASAP

shanqxianq10- I will update ASAP

Itsa Mia- short and sudden because I was new at writing fanfic

coralwellsome- cliffy's are inhuman, I agree but my plan was to update very soon but my computer went hay-wire:(

with that all said I have somehow managed to make my jaboring almost -if not longer- than my story...

oh well. night all.


End file.
